Of Spending Christmas with Hibari Kyouya
by Summer.ice7
Summary: Hibari Kyouya and Dino Chiavarone don't play the roles of a conventional couple in any way of the term, never have, never will, and most certainly not for Christmas. D18 - For MockingjayRose's KHR!SecretSanta Exchange- Crystal Mafia


_Um. Hi._

_This is the KHR!SecretSanta2012 gift-fic for Crystal-Mafia. I hope you like this; I know it doesn't exactly fit all your requirements, and I'm sorry for that. I had an idea, then it just up and ran, turning into this._

_ I've also never written romance before, and killed my brain trying to make it realistic before going with I thought was best. Humour...I don't know. I've been told I have a weird sense of humour. So yeah. __Sorry again..._

_WARNING: UNBETA-ED_

_Disclaimer; I don't own KHR._

* * *

_Of Spending Christmas with Hibari Kyouya_

Hibari Kyouya and Dino Chiavarone don't play the roles of a conventional couple in any way of the term, never have, never will, and most certainly not for Christmas.

_I. First Encounters_

It's spring-time the first time they meet on the roof of Namimori-Chuu, one there as a tutor and one as an unwilling student, Hibari Kyouya doesn't register anything (_dirty blond, windswept hair, charming boyish face, easy-going grin, foreign, an older man behind him)_ but prey waiting to be bitten to death. He doesn't register anything else, and if he does, perhaps, somewhere deep down inside him, it's shoved aside. Hibird, sensing its master's feelings, chirps once before flying away.

Hibari cracks open one steel gray eye to stare at the trespassers from his position, lying down, on the school roof in the sun as per his usual routine. Kusakabe is inside doing paperwork and not around, but that should not have stopped his SIC from stopping these people from entering the grounds. Even less could be said for the member of the Disciplinary Committee.

No matter. Punishments could be handed out later; he had to deal with the trespassers first.

"Herbivore, being on Namimori-Chuu property without permission is not tolerated. Remove yourself from school premises before I bite you to death."

He closes his eye again, fully expecting the man to leave; it's been a long time since anyone in this town has defied an order he's given after all.

Hibari does not expect a laugh and the snapping of what sounds suspiciously like a whip.

Both eyes are open and he is on his feet in less than a second, tonfas in a ready position as he glowers silently at the other man who speaks, barely an accent in his words, "Sorry, but no can do Kyoya-I can call you that right? I'm Chiavarone Dino, and I'm here to be your home tu-whoa!"

The prefect interrupts the other, closing the distance with speed frightening for his age; something that quite a few know and have experienced all too well. A tonfa slices downwards, only to meet resistance in the form of the strange not-quite-herbivore's weapon.

"Weapons are not allowed on school premises." states Hibari as he strains to overpower the other, face contradicting his words as they light up with bloodthirsty battle-lust. It's been a while since he's fought someone who has managed to hold their own against him for even a while (_that bastard Rokudo Mukuro doesn't count, he'll be bitten to death as well one day). _

Another laugh escapes the man, "Bit hypocritical, don't you think? Besides, it's considered quite rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking."

Hibari doesn't care for what the not-quite herbivore has to say; all that matters is that there is a challenge for his combat abilities and _damn_ if he's not going to take it. Leaping and twisting back, he lands on the roof before lunging forward again with his only intent being to bite the man to death, a dangerous smirk on his face and gleam in his eyes.

.

Dino Chiavarone wasn't exactly sure what his former tutor wanted when the Sun Arcobaleno called him from his current assignment in Japan, but agreed nonetheless because one does not simply refuse the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

But it's certainly not to tutor and train a battle-hungry Japanese teen to become a fully-fledged, Mafia-level combat ready fighter in less than a month to take on the Vongola's special assassination squad as the Tenth Generation's Cloud Guardian.

Still, Dino accepts it all with a grin which turns into horror _(and what he will later deny being a rather feminine scream) _as his former tutor turns his Leon-gun on him, asking _why the hell haven't you gone already idiot Dino? _A ruffle of his little brother's hair and he's out the door and sliding into his car's backseat, telling Romario to drive them to Namimori Middle School to find his student.

And now, several hours and a fight later, Dino watches the teen that he is supposed to teach breathe heavily, sweat-soaked body still in a combat-ready position, and thinks that perhaps he'd accepted this a bit too hastily, but it's too late to back out now.

So instead, he coils his whip before walking up to the teen, breathing deeply as well, but not as much as the teen in front of him who stares him in the eye defiantly. Reborn would kill him if he found out that Dino can't even handle a little scuffle with a teen after all those years of the former's training that he'd suffered through .

"Will you listen to me now?"

Neither have any idea as to how much their relationship will change after that day.

.

_II. To the Future_

Hibari and Dino don't see each other much after the summer of the Battles for the Rings in which the Vongola Tenth Generation manage to actually beat the Varia, claiming their titles as the next in line to succeed the Mafia Famiglia.

Hibari doesn't care much for what happened years ago in what the herbivores call 'The Cradle Incident' and simply moves forward, telling the Cervello that they better hold their end of the agreement up and repair Namimori-Chuu or risk being bitten to death. They do so and he backs off; it is enough for him and as bloodthirsty as he is, he does have morals as well. Though how much they extend to those who disrupt the peace is questionable.

The Varia are shipped back to Italy after their wounds recover enough to do so, Cervello and annoying Bronco following suit. It's somewhat unfortunate, because the Bronco was the only one willing to fight and provide a challenge, unlike the rest of the herbivores in Namimori.

So life goes on in Namimori; the baby sets up plans for chaos, Sawada and his group of herbivores disrupts the peace, Hibari bites them to death, and all is quiet and almost normal for a while.

But then the baby disappears and doesn't return with the same happening to the rest of the group who disappear one by one. He isn't sure why, but a strange, almost foreboding feeling comes to be in his chest.

The next few days, those who disrupt the peace are bitten to death worse than usual.

.

It happens to Hibari when he is sleeping.

One moment he is lying on Namimori-Chuu's roof, sun warming his body comfortably and Hibird perched on his shoulder, the next he's lying on rubble in somewhere that is most definitely _not_ Namimori-Chuu.

Rather irritable, Hibari yawns, sitting up. A scan of his surroundings only confirms his thoughts, along with the fact that there is prey just waiting for him, while blatantly breaking school rules.

"You… Those eyebrows are against school regulations. For that, prepare to be bitten to death."

The sound of choking and jaws dropping is ignored as he rushes the unknown carnivore who fights with four swords and annoying, illusions as well. Slowly, he can feel that he is being overpowered and it does not please him. Only the words of Kusakabe the tide of the battle, though Hibari makes note to bite the man to death later for daring to order him around.

After the battles though, he is brought up to date on all that he has missed while in the past, including the upcoming Choice Battles. He is silent as everything is laid out before him and simply stalks out upon learning everything.

While he enjoys fighting more than anything, here, there is a chance that he will not even get to fight, and that's not counting the fact that it could harm Namimori and the world. As much as people accuse Hibari of being a heartless monster and demon, that's not true. It's simply that the things that Hibari care about are few in number and rather odd.

Namimori.

He passes through the entrance to the base of Foundation that is connected to the hidden Vongola base by an underground passage and through, aware of Kusakabe's presence having joined him a while back. It seems that despite his previous slip and being ten years older, the SIC is still competent and worthy of his rank as the man picking up on Hibari's thoughts and directing him to the surface.

There is no worry for being detected by the enemy, if the two herbivores who were previously with the enemy were to be believed, considering that the herbivore who ruled over them would wait for the day of Choice to attack. And as a precaution, he'd been talked into concealing his ring's presence with the Mammon Chain Ring Cover.

Stepping to the surface, he is quietly unsettled by how much Namimori has changed in ten years. While there are still traces of the Namimori he knows, such as the shopping district in the east end of the region along with the school not too far away to the north-west, there are also differences.

High rise buildings dot the formerly small town, a few skyscrapers having been built here and there. But the most evident is the ugly monstrosity that is the Millefiore's Japanese base- or what was the Millefiore's Japanese base. Now, there's only a large hole in the ground that mars the beauty of Namimori which causes something in him to twist uncomfortably.

None of it shows.

And _still_, _somehow_, _that_ man picks it up.

"Don't worry Kyouya. We'll fix it."

"Hn," Hibari turns, a familiar visage entering his sites, but changed.

The hair is different, the angles and planes of the face sharper, the eyes still bright and kind as the ones he'd seen previously on the Bronco in the past, but darker with the knowledge and understanding of pain. And there is something else in them, but it disappears before Hibari can see it properly, prompting him to narrow his eyes.

"I'll train you, just like the old days. But that wasn't very long ago for you now was it?" muses Dino before laughing, though like everything else, there is something different. It sounds tired. "Man, time sure changes things."

Hibari does not answer because he isn't exactly sure how to answer.

.

As Dino promises, they train for the next few days, and it's almost all they do when not eating or resting. The difference in power is clear to see the first few days, as he has an additional ten years of experience in combat compared to Kyouya who still fights relentlessly, all offense and no defense.

Though it's not all that different from the Kyouya of this time, who does much the same, though looks before he leaps more than his sixteen-year old counterpart. And what did they say about a strong defense being a strong offense?

It's an almost enjoyable experience with a rush of memories accompanying it, some good, and some bad. The big aspect that ruins it is the fact that once again, he's training his student for combat, but this time, the stakes are higher than ever and the possibility that Kyouya will not survive is also quite large.

After all, for all that they try to lessen its impact, the Vongola and its allies are fighting a war against the Millefiore here.

And that is _unacceptable_.

Dino tries to put it out of his mind and focus on training Kyouya.

But still, his mind wanders even as he's redirecting strikes with his whip while calling out instructions on how to correct his student's attacks, and somewhere inside him, something aches. It hurts when he sees only the almost _distant_, battle hungry expression with a bit of seriousness and frustration on the side on a sixteen-year old Hibari Kyouya's face, and not a familiar smirk on that of a twenty-six year old Hibari Kyouya.

So even with Romario less than a kilometre away from him, he still manages to somehow lose his concentration in that one moment, forgetting that he's fighting the ten-year younger Vongola Cloud Guardian rather than the one that he's used to. His whip lashes out, snapping around the two tonfa and arms holding them to bind them behind the teen's back in an intricate movement. The next pulls the other off-balance, down into a position that looks awkwardly provocative- even more so when steel gray eyes look up to glare at him and only serve to accentuate pale skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and rumpled clothing.

Of course, Kyouya, being the oblivious boy he is at this age, does not notice this occurrence.

Unfortunately, Dino does.

In the back part of his mind where many innermost thoughts are shunted to, such as his memories of puberty, Dino wonders faintly if he should be amused, embarrassed, disturbingly turned on, mortified, or pained.

A twist of the wrist just so and a tug frees Kyouya before he coils his whip as he walks briskly towards where he knows Romario is waiting for him. Behind him, an annoyed voice _(affecting his body more than it should have, but not really surprisingly considering what had just happened-no, stop __**brain**__, stop-!)_ rings out in the quiet and Dino can feel the glare drilling into his back, "Where do you think you're going, Bronco? I'll bite you to death if you leave before we're done."

It's only due to the years of training that he can control his body functions to the point that he does not choke upon hearing Kyouya like he would've, say ten years ago.

_God, even his words are suggestive-sounding. This is not helping my mind._

"We're finished with the training; I've taught you everything there is for you to learn at the moment, so I'll be going back to check on Tsuna and the others."

Keeping his voice steady feels like a monumental challenge in front of Kyouya, even if the other isn't aware of it, when Dino's kept his calm during hair-trigger moments in meetings with less-savoury people from the Underworld.

So is walking at an even pace.

.

Watching the Bronco go, Hibari is somewhat caught off guard by his heart panging with a foreign sensation- an _herbivorous_ sensation.

He stares at the spot where the organ beats away, pumping blood through his body, feeling it skip a beat and ache, and despite what others think, Hibari does also understand emotions. He just chooses not to most of the time.

So when he identifies the feeling as being a mixture of longing, possessiveness, confusion, anger, amusement and…_something else_, he immediately shunts it off to the corner of his mind where anything and everything herbivore-related is sent, amongst other things for further, later analyzation.

(_How else would he have dealt with puberty better than the rest of the crowd of herbivores that made up the rest of the world?)_

_._

The incident is forgotten in the ensuing events as the remains of the Vongola prepare for Choice, and then afterwards, the final confrontation with the Millefiore when they lose Choice, but Byakuran isn't quite done playing cat-and-mouse with them yet.

They're back at Namimori when they encounter the real Sun Funeral Wreath, Daisy, and it degenerates almost immediately into combat. Hibari isn't sure whether to be disappointed that the Bronco is defeated so easily or pleased that this means that he himself has a chance to fight after kicking him out of the way of an attack that surely would've killed him.

He steadily ignores the tiny feeling of condescending concern and relief at the man's slightly injured state before turning cold-burning eyes on Daisy-prey-, who pales.

"Could you not damage Namimori-Chuu more than you have now?"

The Sun Funeral Wreath tries for a sneer as he responds, "Why should I?"

Hibari almost shrugs as his eyes gleam the same deadly silver as his tonfas, which blaze purple with Cloud Flames as Roll squeaks behind him. "It doesn't actually matter anyway. Prepare to be bitten to death. Roll, Cambio Forma."

The Bronco never sees the _herbivorous_ _feelings_ that are starting to develop in the prefect, years too early.

.

_III. Back to the Past_

Less than a week later, the problems in the future have been sorted out and everyone is back to their proper places in the proper time, just in time as autumn rounds the corner.

Things seem to calm and slow, relax a bit even as the effects of the future in the past are dealt with (_namely the incarceration of the person that could-because the past has changed the future- become the head of the Millefiore once more)_, such as the memory feedback to those select few.

Dino is one of the first to do something about it, appearing on the Sawada family's doorstep the day after they return with a smile on his face as he greets Nana, only a few being able to tell how that smile is strained at the edges.

All of what happened in the future is explained to the blond Chiavarone Boss who takes it all in both very seriously, and very calmly.

He leaves almost immediately afterwards, and deep inside, is grateful that neither Tsuna nor his former tutor calls him out on his out-of-character behavior. Whether it's because they think he needs to contact his Famiglia about it, wrap his head around it, or whatever it is, it doesn't matter, because it gives him the chance to be selfish for once.

Dino has no need to tell anyone about the memory feedback but Romario, who is accompanying him as usual, and has accepted the news. One can't expect too much normality when involved with the mafia after all. No, he's going to confront his former student on some matters.

Just because his ten-year older self may not have noticed Kyouya's slight difference in behavior doesn't mean he hasn't either.

Surprisingly, the teenager is _not_ lying on the roof of Namimori-Chuu for once.

It takes an hour of searching before he finds him sitting in a kinagashi on the front porch of a traditional looking Japanese home on the edges of town, but looks more like a mansion than anything, especially with the ridiculously large, well-cared for, and undoubtedly expensive garden in front. He's let in by a not-so-surprised looking Kusakabe, which surprises him slightly that the prefect trusts his second in command enough to let him know the location to his home.

Then again, it could also just be the fact that Kusakabe is likely to be one of those who received the memory feedback despite only being sixteen, and would now know where the prefect lives. So why not take advantage of it?

And still, Kyouya sits, a cup of tea beside him, looking like nothing big has happened at all, most certainly not traveling to the future to prevent a crazy God-playing marshmallow addict from taking over the last of Kami knew how many parallel worlds.

Dino isn't sure whether to be amazed, exasperated, amused, or impassive.

After a moment of deliberation, he decides to act as normal as possible, and drops down beside the teen soundlessly as Kusakabe disappears. Both are quiet for a while, simply enjoying the pleasant temperatures, beautifully coloured leaves, and silence (_amazingly enough_) for once, until Dino breaks it.

"Kyouya,"

"Hn." the prefect acknowledges, cracking open a single eye.

Dino finds it hard now to force the questions he wants to ask out of his throat and mouth, which suddenly aren't cooperating very well. _How the hell do you ask one of the most anti-social people you know if they have feelings for you or not based on questionable and possibly biased information without sounding like a teenage girl?_

Instead, he makes the decision to settle with more details about the happenings of the future when battle-lusting, crowd-hating Hibari Kyouya exhales deeply- almost a sigh- before asking, "What do you want Bronco?"

Dino stares for a moment, because Kyouya has just taken the initiative in a conversation to speak first, without the reason for said conversation- forced or not aside-relating to Namimori, or fighting.

"Don't look so herbivore-ish, Bronco, or I'll bite you to death."

Later, Dino will decide that it's either Mess-With-Dino-Chiavarone-Day or that his life has become part of the simple crazy that surrounds his adopted little brother. It's not every day when the Vongola Cloud Guardian huffs and smirks slightly before kissing him after all.

.

_IV. Moving Along_

Hibari Kyouya and Chiavarone Dino are not a conventional couple in any sense of the term.

They don't hold hands, or dance around subjects, or share rooms and clothes, or share food, or go on dates, or say 'I love you' like it's going out of style, or do any of those boring, normal people cliches.

For starters, they are six years apart in age, and usually on completely different continents.

Then, there is the fact that both are involved in the organized crime world, particularly the Mafia.

And that's not even counting the details of their relationship, which cannot be defined so simply as 'boyfriends', so vulgarly as 'f-ck-buddies' or similarly but less crudely as 'friends-with-benefits', or even really as 'lovers'. There just isn't a single real label that fits them as well as it should.

They greet each other by sparring, which to the ordinary people look like two men trying to kill each other, then proceed to either relax in each other's company, or have sex. Some days they will be in 'good' moods, and will simply enjoy each other's presence and simple things while ignoring the outside world.

Other days they may be less inclined to do so, and 'spar', or skip straight to trying to screw the brains out of each other, for lack of better wording.

If they're in the mood to do so, they may even do something out of the norm just for the hell of it.

But still, that's very rarely.

Christmas though, does count as very rarely in a way.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the 'traditional' Vongola Christmas Party also falls into the 'out of the norm' category, and so that is what they take part in this year.

The Tenth Generation, Ninth Generation, Arcobaleno, Varia, Shimon, and several close allies and friends are also invited. Mixing that with the large quantities of stronger-than-probably-good alcohol, eggnog, mistletoe, festive attitude and sheer number of different, clashing personalities plus general chaos associated with the Vongola assures that it's definitely 'out of the norm'.

Things eventually slow to the post-partial-food-battle-after-copious-amounts-of-alcohol-and-stupidity-with-a-dash-of-festive-cheer lull, and Hibari Kyouya and Chiavarone Dino slip into a hallway out of the destroyed banquet hall and into a bedroom.

"I'm going to bite you to death," threatens Hibari, not entirely serious, nor completely sober on the bed, steel-gray eyes hazy.

Dino merely smiles slyly, "Not tonight you won't."

No, Hibari Kyouya and Dino Chiavarone don't play the roles of a conventional couple in any way of the term, never have, never will.

* * *

_sob_

_I tried. Tell me if there're any grammar/spelling/punctuation or characterization mistakes; I wrote half of this half-crocked up on an adrenaline crash._

_Opinions?_

_Happy holidays everyone._


End file.
